Ninjas of Konoha: The Curse of Suna
by Midnighstar
Summary: [Based on POTC]After the love of his life is kidnapped by Captaian Hatake, a famous pirate, Uchiha Sasuke must team up with Captian Uzumaki and set across the seas to save her. Uncovering secrets of the past of who he, Naruto, and Captian Hatake really is


Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto T-T

Author's notes - I always wanted to do a Pirates of the Caribbean; Naruto style! With _Anorexia_'s help we came up with this fanfiction. There's gonna be some AU and some OOC in this fic so bear with me.

* * *

Traveling on large luxurious ships was a thing Sarutobi Sakura was used to. Being the daughter of the Governor, it was something she had grown a custom to. Sakura didn't mind it at all. The sea had intrigued her, as well its accessories. Dolphins, small islands, and Pirates where some of her favorites.

She hummed softly to herself as she made her way back home on a ship with her father after one of his over-seas businesses. Her humming matched the loud crashes of the waves splashing into the side of the ship and her body swayed with the ship as it rocked from the two sides. The sky was gray like the waves and Seagulls sang in with her every so often.

"Hm?" Sakura looked at the items that followed the umbrella. A large piece of wood was among the following parts and a tiny young body was upon it. "Look!" She called out loudly and pointed towards the body. "There's a boy in the water!"

Her father came running to confirm what she saw. "Man overboard! She watched in fear for the boy as they pulled the young boy up from the water. He had a bluish tint to him, signs showing that he was freezing and had been out in the water for quite some time. His face was made of porcelain and tightened up in pain as he threw up the water that was threatening to choke him.

"Sakura." Her father called for her. She slowly walked closer to where the boy was laying down.

"Yes?"

"I trust you'll watch over him for me? Let us know if he'll tell you anything."

"Yes sir."

Sakura let her jade eyes scan over the boy. He seemed to be her ageâ€¦just a little older. His clothes stated that he was a working classmen. She saw something hidden in the folds of his shirt. She reached down and saw a golden disc; a leaf symbol was carved into the face of it. It was strangely captivating. Right when she got close enough to realize it was also the same symbol of a Pirate

"P-pirate?" She stutted out, glancing from the medallian to the boy.

The boys eyes struggled to open. "Where am I?!" He said in raspy voice as he took all of his energy to wake up.

"On a ship. We saved you from nearly drowning." Sakura hid the necklace into her pocket of the dress. "I'm Sarutobi Sakura." She added.

"U...uchiha Sasuke." He said before closing his eyes and going back to rest.

_

* * *

_

Sakura's eyes shot open. A dream from eight years ago was a wake-up call to her. She stood up from her warm bed and walked over to her dresser, opening the top drawer she pulled out the large leaf medallion she had taken from Sasuke that day they met.

Moving over to her mirror, Sakura wrapped the necklace around her neck and hooked the latch together. The piece hung low, at least in between her breast. She cocked her head slightly and looked at the reflection of the medallian.

There was a firm knock at the door. "Sakura? Are you awake?"

Quickly sticking the pendent into her gown, Sakura rushed over to a chair and grabbed her housecoat. "Yes."

The door opened and two of her maids, as well as her father, walked into the room.

"Morning, dear." Her father chirped out happily.

Sakura smiled.

"I bought you something..." He waved one of his hands towards himself and one of the maids brought over a large cream colored box with a navy blue pattern.

"And what is the occasion?" She happily cooed as she opened the box.

Sarutobi smiled sheepishly as his daughters face lightened up when she saw inside the box there was a beautiful gown that was white and the ribbon trimming was a deep crimson. Little vines crawled up the dress almost invisible in the fabric.

"It's _beautiful_." She breathed out, taking it out of the box and heading over to her folder to change.

"I was hoping you'd wear it today at the ceremony." Sarutobi sat down on his daughterâ€™s bed as she finished.

Sakura bit her lip from the pain of putting on the corset piece. "What ceremony?"

"Rock Lee's promotion."

"I knew it." Sakura replied quickly. Her father loved her but he wouldnâ€™t go out and needlessly dote on her.

"Well, I suppose that he would be Commodore Lee now, wouldn't he?" Sarutobi chuckled lightly. "He admires you; you know that, don't you...Sakura? Are things coming along?"

Sakura's hands where curled up in fists as the maids continue to tie the corset around her torso. "Difficult to say..." She finally breathed.

"Oh...I'm told it's the latest fashion in Suna..."

"Well, women in Suna must have learned not to breathe!" She said in between breathes.

_

* * *

_

Downstairs a young man waited patiently for Governor Sarutobi to come to him. A large narrow wooden box held under his arm. Brown, to match his suit. The boy was handsome, roughly around the age of eighteen with dark black hair and eyes to match, a pale and clean complexion, and a dark attitude.

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke. Thank you for waiting." Sarutobi said happily as he trotted down the stairs.

"Anytime, Governor." Sasuke did a low bow and rested the box on a nearby table. "As you requested..." He opened the box to show a long and well crafted sword.

Sarutobi picked up the sword and examined it carefully. "It's nice. Commodore Lee will love it. Pass my compliments onto your master, won't you?"

Sasuke winced as he took the sword back from Sarutobi and carefully placed it back in the box. "Of course. He's always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

Light footsteps followed after Sasuke's sentence was finished and looking up, Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as he set eyes on Sakura in her new gown. The corset doing it's work by making her waist more tiny and fragile then it already was, her long hair curled tightly to even up with the many ruffles around the collar and sleeves. A fan waving back and forth at a fast speed.

"Sakura, you look beautiful!" Her father gasped out.

"Oh, hello, Sasuke!" Sakura sped up her speed down the steps when she noticed his presence. "I had a dream about the day we met last night."

Sasuke felt his body stiffn. "Hm?"

"You remember, don't you?" She stopped fluttering her fan and folded it back into it's narrow piece.

"Of course, Miss Sarutobi." He finally spoke in his usual tone of cold and bitterness. The only tone he could manage. Giving a small bow.

Sakura smiled. "How many times do I have to remind you that you can call me Sakura?"

Sasuke inhaled deeply. "At least once more..." He looked up and saw her face falter. He hadnâ€™t meant to anger her.

"Well, shall we be going?" Sarutobi finally said after a few moments of silence between the two teens.

"Goodbye, Sasuke." Sakura said in a bitter tone as she bowed to him and walked off, closely behind her father's heels.

Sasuke watched as she got into her carriage and rode off. "Goodbye...Sakura..."

* * *

Capitan Uzumaki Naruto was a blue eyed blonde with an amount of energy that could put the sun to shame. Always appearing to be on another planet of his own he failed to see that his tiny boat was now starting to fill with water he hurried to the bottom and started to shovel the water out. Noticing he was nearing land he soon gave up on the task. 

Ever so smoothly he landed on the deck and didnâ€™t give a second glance to the ship that he had â€˜barrowedâ€™ sink to the bottom of the peer. Walking towards Konohagakure as if nothing were amiss.

Caprin Uzumaki, was in the market.

* * *

The sun was hot today over the higher-ups of Konohagakure. The corset constantly cut into Sakura's ribs and without any water nearby for her to drink, she constantly gasped for air and fluttered her fan at an alarming rate as her father promoted Lee to his next rank. 

"May I have a word with you?" Lee asked shyly as he showed the way for him and Sakura to go to in private. The ceremony had just barely finished and Sakura was yearning for a place to sit a cold cup of water in her palms. "With this promotion..." He began in a timid voice. "I've come to realize that one thing I am missing in my life...A marriage to a fine youthful woman..â€

Sakura continued to fan herself rapidly, hardly paying attention at what Lee had to say. â€˜So painfulâ€¦I canâ€™t keep this up much longerâ€¦â€™

"You've become a very fine woman, Sakura...which is why I want to know...will you marry me?" He asked, not facing her. Sakura looked up in shock and sucked a breath and winced when she realized what she had done.

"I can't breathe!" She gasped out and continued to fan herself. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and without any warnings her body fell of the side of the building.

"Marriage is something to..." Lee stopped his sentence and turned at the sound of a splash. "Sakura...?" Lee peered his head over the side of the building and in panic screamed out her name. "Sakura!"

"Sir, it's a miracle she didn't hit the rocks." One of the military men quickly spoke noticing Lee's distress.

"Come!" Lee called for several men to come and find Sakura, in hopes that she had caught her breath and managed to swim to the surface, or even shore.

* * *

Roughly around the same time Sakura had fallen, Uzumaki Naruto was wandering around the ports. Admiring the beautiful crafted ships that were waiting to be sailed into the sea. His eyes were attrached to a black and golden one with large white sails. A smile grew on Naruto's face. "Perfect." 

He made his way to the ship, taking odd steps as he walked, almost as if he was drunk. Naruto's hand touched the wood on the boy. Knocked on it a few times to ensure it was sturdy and moved over the wheel.

"Sakura!"

Naruto turned his head to see what the noise was about. It slightly confused him to see a figure with pink hair fall down and splash into the water. He waited for a moment, and when the figure didn't come up, Naruto couldn't help but want to help them. He removed his jacket, hat, sword, and pistol. Rested them carefully on a ledge and jumped in.

At the same time, the Military were making their way to find Sakura before she drowned.

Naruto had found her easily and swam as hard as he could, the weight of Sakura's dress was a bit too much and without thinking, he tore open the dress and swam her body out of it.

When arriving back at shore the Military were gathering in and Sakura had not yet taken a breathe.

He quickly looked at the girls outfit and pulled out his knife. Slicing open the corset as the Military was right behind him.

"Ooohhh." Sakura gasped and coughed out water.

Lee rushed over to Sakura and placed his hands around her. "Arrest him!" He yelled.

"Lee, wait." Sakura wobbled to stand up. "This man saved me, at least show your grattitude."

Naruto smiled with uncerenty.

Sighing deeply, Lee bowed to Naruto. Which action Naruto returned back.

"Sir, I think he's a pirate..." A man in the Military whispered into Lee's ear. Lee nodded and walked closer to Naruto.

"What's your name?"

"Captin Uzumaki Naruto." He said proudly.

"Funny...I don't see your ship." Lee looked around.

"I'm in the market." He gave a dorky smile. "Just arrived this morning." Naruto was aware that the information he was telling him was going to put him in a dangerous place, but Naruto loved the thrill of attention and getting caught.

Sarutobi's eyes grew. "Kill him!"

Sakura jumped out from the crowed and moved in front of Naruto. "Father, remember, he saved my life."

Naruto smiled once more and grabbed Sakura's body closer to his, a knife at her neck. "Thank you for sticking up for me. A few more minutes of this and I would have been killed. What was your name again?" He said in her ear.

"Sarutobi Sakura..." She remained calm.

"Right...Sakura...would you be so kind as to put my gear back on? It's on the ledge over there."

Lee handed Sakura all of Naruto's things, he had to cooperate in fear of what he could do to her.

Sakura was near reluclent to even touch the items. But her life was on the line and did as she was told with an furious look in her eyes.

"Thank you, Sakura." Naruto then began to back up on the shore, the knife still at her neck. "People of Konohagakure, this is the day that you'll remember as the day that Uzumaki Naruto got away!"

He then pushed Sakura towards Lee and sprited away to shore for a place to hide.

"Kill him!" Sarutobi yelled and the Military went racing at their leaders order.

Naruto ran, dodging all the shurikens and kunais being thrown at him. He ran into the city, pushing through crowds of people and hiding in the first avalible building there was.

* * *

Sasuke had just returned to the Blacksmith shop. His boss was sleeping on a chair, a large bottle of Sake in his hands. Just where he left him. 

He removed out of his jacket and grabbed a kunai he was working on before he went to Govenor Sarutobi's home. As he waited for the weapon to heat up in the fire Sasuke heard the noise of someone opening the door then quickly shutting it.

"Can I help...you..." Sasuke turned around to see no one.

"Be careful boy...if you just help me unlock these shackles, I'll let you live." Naruto said slowly, motioning towards a hot poker.

Sasuke backed away slowly. "You're the one they're looking for...you threatened Miss Sarutobi..." Sasuke grabbed the boiling hot kunai and pointed it towards Naruto.

Naruto sighed. "The girl is fine. Just help me before the Military come."

"No." Sasuke sad firmly.

Naruto now groaned and kicked Sasuke down and kept a foot firmly on him as he tried to break apart the shackles. "I'll be quick if you just stay out of my way!"

Sasuke twisted his body around and knocked Naruto to the ground. "I don't think so."

Both boys stood up and looked at each other with a fight on their minds.

"You threatened Sakura..."

"What's so special about Sakura hm?" Naruto chuckled. "She's the Govenor's daughter, and you are nothing more then a Blacksmith. You have no chance with her."

Sasuke charged angrily towards Naruto and the two fought vigirously with each other.

"Open this is the Military!" A firm voice called as he banged on the door.

"There's no way out, you're stuck here." Sasuke taunted.

Naruto glanced towards the door. "I can get out. I'm Captian Uzumaki."

"Hm." Sasuke caught Naruto when his gaured was down and punched Naruto firmly in the solar plexis, knocking him out.

The Military burst through the door and looked down at Nartuo's unconsious body.

"Good work, Mr Uchiha...take him away."

* * *

"How did Sakura take the proposal?" 

Lee frowned and slowed down his pace. "I'm not sure. I believe that by the time I had asked her to marry me, she was halfway to the sea."

"She'll accept, you know." Sarutobi smiled. "Wait...do you hear that?"

The sound of something large being fired at them, like a cannon almost, was making it's way closer to the two of them.

"Get down!" Lee yelled, pushing Sarutobi to the grounded. "We're under attack!" He quickly screamed into to the ground.

The village was now under-attack. People were pouring out of their homes with their weapons to defend the village. Women and children darted to safety and tried to outrun the enemy. Men fought vigoursly while they awaited for the Military. Sasuke was among the many men and had saved several people in a short period of time. Killing the Pirates was harder then he thought.

"Head towards the Govenor's house!" Sasuke heard a man yell as a group of seven.

_Sakura... _Sasuke picked up a dropped kunai and followed the Pirates.

Inside the house, Sakura and Ino were in a corner together with fear. They were trying to invade her house and all the Military was in the main part of the Village. Her father was out somewhere with Lee and she didn't know if both men were safe. The screams from the outside frightend her.

Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and squeezed it tightly. "They're after you!" She hissed.

"Me? Why?"

"You're the Governorâ€™s daughter. They'll kidnap you for money! You have to hide!" Ino began to pull at Sakura and took her into the next room where the Pirates had not yet made their way to.

Footsteps grew closer towards the room and the two girls began to panic.

"Ino, I'll drive them away. When they're a fair distance away, you go and find someone to help." She said fast, but clear to the blonde. "Move quickly and try to find one of the Military men to help."

Her friend nodded furiously and waited with Sakura for the Pi to come.

"Now!" The two girls whispered as they sprang up.

Ino darted down the twisted stairs and rushed out the door without running into a single Pirate. They were far to busy with the money her father kept in the house then catching the young maid.

Sakura grabbed a broom that was kept in her room and smacked the first (name) in the face, knocking him down to the ground. Before she was able to hit the second one, he grabbed the broom and began to playfully laugh at her attempt to pull it away.

"Idiot." The Pirate laughed.

She frowned and stepped down on the mans foot as hard as she could, making him let go and grab his foot in pain.

"Tobi, you idiot! Don't let her escape!" The one who had been hit to the ground yelled as he made his way up.

As fast as her legs would allow her to go, Sakura kept up her speed and continued to run around the house. Slamming one of the doors shut in the last room in the house, she quickly scanned the area for a place to hide. Jumping out the window or hiding in the closet were her only choices.

Footsteps of the man named Tobi and his partner grew nearer and louder. She panicked and finally picked her hiding place.

The other partner kicked down the door with a furious grunt of frustration.

"We know you're here..." The man said with a taunting tone. "We promise we won't hurt you if you come out."

"Hm?" Tobi was now confused. "But Deidara, I thought you---"

"Shh!" Deidara quickly interrupted and continued to walk around the room. "Like I said, we don't want to hurt you...it's just the medallion that we want..."

Sakura looked down at the necklace. This Pirate was what they wanted? Something stupid and simple that she's had for eight years.

"Hello..." Deidara said in a cool tone before he opened the door.

Out of panic, Sakura quickly stuttered the first word that came to her mind from the Pirate code. "Parlay!"

"What?"

"I-I demand the right of Parlay..." She quivered.

Tobi cocked his head to the side and the one named Deidara smiled. "Of course."

Aboard the ship, Sakura remain calm.

"I didn't know we were taking prisoners." A tall man with white hair said, sounding interested.

"She demanded the right of Parlay." Deidara said simply. Loosening his grip on her wrists.

Sakura swallowed her bit of fear and stepped forward. "According to the rights of Parlay you are to--"

"You will speak when spoken to!" The tall man struck Sakura across the face. Her cheek hot and stinging from the pain of his hand.

"Hidan...we do not harm those under the protection of Parlay..." A cool and slightly bored voice entered the many.

A taller man with long white hair and a mask covering over half of his face came up behind Hidan. He was handsome, young looking to, and acted as if this situation was nothing new to him.

"Capitan Kakashi, she evoked the right of Parlay!" Tobi squeaked out.

Kakashi smiled and examined Sakura's body. "What's your name, Miss?"

Sakura's face was still in pain from Hidan's hand. "Sakura...Uchiha...I'm a maid in the Governorâ€™s home."

"Miss Uchiha..." Kakashi's voice was full of interest as he turned around to see the excited faces of the crew.

Sakura looked among the crew with a confused look.

"State your buisness of Parlay, Miss Uchiha." Kakashi folded his arms.

"I want you to leave Konohagakure and never return." She said confidently.

"Is that all?"

"No...that's it..."

Kakashi smiled. "Agreed." He turned around and began to give orders to leave the port.

"Wait a second! According to the code----"

"Brining you back to shore was not part of the agreement, also you have to be a _Pirate_ to work with the _Pirate_ code!" Kakashi yelled back at the girl as he continued to walk away from her.

* * *

"Capitan Kakashi requests that you wear this when you dine with him tonight." Deidara said, showing her a beautiful violet gown. 

"Well, you can tell Capitan Kakashi that I refuse to eat or even associate with him!" Sakura snapped.

Deidara snorted. "He figured you'd say that. And if that was the case, you'd be eating with the crew...while you were naked."

Tobi began to giggle uncontrollably at the thought.

Without hesitation, Sakura snatched the dress.

Deidara frowned and Tobi stopped giggling. "Fine."

Dinner was prepared like a fancy party. Food that she had not yet even tried, some of her favorite dishes and other things she couldn't yet make out. The table was set for only two with a small table set for Kakashi's dog.

"You don't need to use your manners here, Miss Uchiha." Kakashi said as he watched her eat small forks of food and only a small sip of wine at a time.

Sakura didn't need to be told twice. Instantly she began to stuff her face full of the things she couldn't wait to have.

"Try this type of wine..." Kakashi offered a new cup which she took and drank down. "And, the apples...one of these."

She paused as she reached for the fruit and stared into Kakashi's only visible eye. "You're going to poison me...aren't you?"

"Oh, no. There is no reason to kill you."

"But you have your necklace. Release me, I am of no further use to you." She plead.

Kakashi snorted. "You don't know what this is, do you?" He held the medallion infront of her.

"Pirate treassure?"

Kakashi smirked. "This is Suna gold...one of the twohundred pieces...we had them all at one point. We became desperate..sold them off for what we could, women, sake, food...but then after we rid of nearly every peice we realized that the women wouldn't last...the sake would only quench the first for a short time, a nd the food would only fill you up for a few hours...so we've tracked down onehundredninetynine peices...and thanks to you, we have the last peice."

Sakura blinked her eyes. "I'm still confused..this treasure...it may last forever, but what about you? You're going to die someday."

"That's where you're wrong, Miss Uchiha..." Kakashi circled around her. "See, the treasure has a curse to it...a curse of eternal life. With you giving us the last piece we can put them all together and shed a bit of blood to make us mortal again."

"Then...why haven't you realsed me if you have your last piece?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Why do you think we haven't _killed_ you yet?"

Sakura gasped and grabbed the steak knife in front of her, she twirled her body around and screamed as she stabbed Kakashi in the heart.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and pulled out the knife. Dipped in crimson blood. "I'm curious. After you planned on killing me, what was your next stop?"

Sakura gasped again and darted out of the dinning area. She ran, lost to the ship and finally made her way on deck.

In the moonlight all of the crew, that once had fleshy bodies, were now skeletons. Their clothes torn to matched their old bodies. Several of them had stopped their work and glared at Sakura or made rude comments about her as they carried on with their work. Hidan had caught eye of her and was making his way towards her with another following close behind him.

"See, Miss Uchiha?" Kakashi grabbed Sakura from behind, which scared her and made her scream softly. "The moonlight shows who we really are."

Hidan and the other man stopped following and went back to their job once they saw Kakashi.

Sakura backed away from Kakashi and faced him, shaking in her spot.

"So many time I've starved to death, but haven't died. So long it's been since I've been parched of thirst, and never been able to quench it. I feel nothing, Sakura. Not the wind on my face, not the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a womanâ€™s flesh..." He reached out his hand and cupped her face. His hand in the moonlight, while the rest of his body hidden.

Sakura's heart pounded hard against her chest as each passing skeleton drew nearer towards her. "Oh, God..." She said under her breath.

Kakashi stepped closer towards Sakura, who didn't move an inch now that she was in the middle. "You better start believing in ghost stories, Miss Uchiha...you're in one!" He grabbed a near bottle of wine and quickly drank it down. The fluid slipping through his bones and onto the deck of the ship to show her what it was like.

Once more, Sakura screamed and rushed into the ship's compartment. Hiding in one of the dinning room corners. Fear being her only friend at the moment.

* * *

Author's notes - It's been a long time since I've scene the Pirates movie...so that's why a few scenes are 'messed' up and aren't there. Remember, there's always a second chapter. I'm also not really good with fight scenes so that's why it kinda sucks. Now, since I've worked so hard on this can you please be nice and leave a little review? 


End file.
